The Sky that Darkened
by Starred
Summary: His sanity was breaking the moment they turn their backs at him, but he tried to remain strong for them yet he knew they wouldn't come back to him. But the last thing that happened was the thing that broke his sanity...Dark!Tsuna
1. The Sky that was Broken

**Title: **The Sky that Darkened

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Family, Hurt/Comfort, and Angst

**Summary: **His sanity was breaking the moment they turned their backs to him. He tried to remain strong for them, yet he knew they wouldn't come back to him. But the last thing that happened was the thing that broke his sanity...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

**Flashbacks**

_**'Talking in his head'**_

_**"Talking normally"**_

**Announcement: **Well, this just came to me. Imma try to update all of my stories. Ichiru-chan also help me with this, I don't know when I will update this but it might be soon. I want to thank AnimeLuver2224 for beta-ing this. I hope ya'll enjoy this~

~.-.~

It hurt him so much. It always did. The way they looked at him, like he was a monster. It continued since that day - the day they found out he had killed someone. They didn't listen when he tried to explain why he did it; they just turn their backs to him, acting like they didn't know him. He still remembered how it happened, and the way they acted. He still remembered it like it was yesterday; the things they said and the way they look at him.

_**"B-boss, w-why would you do s-something like this?"**_

_**"J-juudaime, you promised that you would never do something like this."**_

_**"Tsuna, why?"**_

_**"Herbivore."**_

_**"Kufufu, I thought you were different from the others."**_

_**"This is extremely not like you Sawada."**_

_**"I'm s-scared."**_

They all turned their backs to him, not caring about his feelings or anything.

They stopped coming to his office and started going on missions more frequently. If there weren't any missions, they would make excuses to leave the mansion. Each day that passed, it was the same thing; the same actions. He was getting tired. He was breaking and he knew it, but he still tried to be strong, waiting for the moment that his guardians wouldn't look at him with fear and start being the same people they were before. But he knew that wouldn't happen. That was just a distant dream.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsuna said.

"Decimo, Enma-sama is waiting outside," a subordinate said while bowing in respect. At the same time, Enma came in.

Enma came in while waving at him and standing in front of Tsuna's desk. "How've you been?"

"Good and you?" Tsuna answered while forcing a smile. Enma could tell it was fake.

Enma raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong and why aren't your guardians with you?"

"Well, I assigned them to missions," Tsuna said while chuckling nervously.

"All of them? I don't think there are so many important missions," Enma said while frowning. He knew something was going on since Tsuna was acting suspicious.

"Nothing is happening," he answered while he signed some other papers.

"It's just that you're acting so suspicious and every time I come, I see your guardians avoiding you or acting cold towards you. They seem like they are scared or angry at you," Enma said, but regretted it when he saw how Tsuna's eyes darken with hurt and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"Its nothing," Tsuna whispered, but Enma still heard.

Enma wanted to do something but he couldn't do anything since it was a problem between Tsuna and his guardians. He wished he could do something to help his friend. Tsuna looked like he was breaking. Enma knew that whatever was bothering Tsuna was making him worse each day, and yet, he couldn't do anything.

Enma sighed. "Fine, I have to go."

"Take care," Tsuna said while smiling slightly at him.

"Okay, see ya," Enma responded while leaving the room.

Tsuna watched him leave and then went back to signing the documents until he heard the open yet again. Tsuna look up from the documents in curiosity wondering who was it.

"Decimo, I came to bring this." Hayato said coldly, coming into the room.

It hurt him how Hayato treated him but he didn't say anything.

"Oh. . . Thank you," Tsuna said while smiling at him, though it looked forced.

Hayato didn't respond and just left without saying a word.

Hayato didn't know what to do. Every time he saw his boss, he remembered the way Tsuna's suit was covered in blood, and the gleam in his eyes; that gleam that scared him. It was a gleam that only an insane person had.

That was the thing that broke his sanity. Tsuna didn't care anymore.

~.-.~

**Author's Note: **Sorry, if is short this is just an intro. The first chapter might be longer, and the others as well.

Read and Review, Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


	2. Yoshi or Tsuna? Insane or Broken?

**Title: **The Sky that Darkened

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Family, Hurt/Comfort, and Angst

**Summary: **His sanity was breaking the moment they turned their backs to him. He tried to remain strong for them, yet he knew they wouldn't come back to him. But the last thing that happened was the thing that broke his sanity...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

**Flashbacks**

_**'Talking in his head'**_

_**"Talking normally"**_

Thanks for reviewing: Hopelesslyhope, Hayate The Soul Reaper, al ilmo nour, Lexie-chan94, YaoiFreak1022, xX. Masuchera .Xx, long live marshmallows, silent-insaneminako

And I want to those who Alert and Favorite this. I'm also sorry if I didn't answer your review, I've been busy~

**Announcement: **I wan to thank AnimeLuver2224 for beta-ing this. And since I already did chapter 5 of my other story What If? Imma focused on this story but I won't promise that I will update very often. But I will try to do everything I can to take the next chapter of this story faster since school is almost over.

~.-.~

When Hayato got out of the room, he was scared and sad.

He still couldn't believe that his _**innocent **_boss had actually killed someone. Not that he could call him that anymore. Every time he saw his boss, he would remember the fear he felt when he saw Tsuna covered in blood.

He knew he was shaking and sweating. He should have listen to his boss but. . . He was scared of Tsuna. Every time he would try to talk to him, he would either act cold towards him or he wouldn't be able to talk.

He kept walking until he saw someone familiar. It was Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hi, Hayato," Takeshi said while waving to him. Hayato noticed that Takeshi wasn't his usual bright and smiling self.

_'Who could be? After __**that**__ happened,' _Hayato thought while running his fingers through his hair.

"Hi, baseball-freak," Hayato said with a tired voice.

"Did you go to _**his **_office?" Takeshi asked, hesitating. He knew that Tsuna was taboo for all of the guardians. None of them wanted to remember that look in his eyes and the way his suit was covered in blood.

"Yes," Hayato answered, not wanting to say anything else.

Takeshi nodded at his answer, knowing Tsuna's affect on them.

Takeshi knew that Reborn wouldn't be pleased when he came back. After all it happened when he was on a mission. He didn't want to think of Reborn right now. He just didn't want to think about anything at all. It was so hard for him when _**that **_event happened. He was the rain that washed all sadness and pain away but he felt like he couldn't do that. He couldn't even wash away his own sadness and pain.

"Baseball-freak?" Hayato asked, when he saw that Takeshi went quiet and his eyes were unfocused.

Takeshi look at Hayato while he stop thinking about _**that**_ event and tried to smile.

"I'm okay."

Hayato look at him and scoffed in annoyance.

"Don't smiled if you don't want to. It's irritating."

Takeshi's smile vanished and he nodded.

They start to walk away, without talking at all. Little did they know that there were caramel, with a tint of red, eyes looking at them with insanity.

_'How can they be like that? I love them all! They were my famiglia! I trusted them; I cared for them! And how do they repay me? They repay me by abandoning me when I need them the most,' _Tsuna screamed in his head while his eyes flashed dangerously, and their color intensified.

_**'You could repay what they did to you, with blood,' **_A voice said in his head. He knew that voice; that voice had been talking to him before his guardians abandoned him and at he moment **_that_ **happened. That voice was dark and had malice in it.

Tsuna had tried hard to not give into the voice. It was always tempted him into giving in. It said that he could rest and not think about anything if he let the voice take control of his body, but Tsuna had always declined, not wanting his guardians to suffer since he knew that the voice talking in his head would do something bad to them. But now, he didn't cared anymore.

'Hi, Yoshi,' Tsuna said while smirking slightly.

_**'Did you decide to let me take control of your body?' **_Yoshi asked in excitement.

Tsuna could feel himself shiver at the darkness in Yoshi's voice.

"Yes, you could take control." Tsuna responded with hesitation while closing his eyes.

He felt like he was looking at himself; like in a mirror but he didn't look the same.

**No. **

The one standing in front of him was smiling with insanity and his eyes were a bloody crimson. His reflection was in a cell; like he was a prisoner.

_**'Come here and let me out~'**_Yoshi said in a creepy, sing-song voice while he extended his hand.

"O-okay, but tell me why you are in a cell," Tsuna asked while hesitating. He wasn't sure if letting him out was a good idea.

_**'I'm in a cell because you don't want to let me out. Let's just say I'm like your dark side that was waiting to come out,'**_Yoshi answered with a hint of irritation.

Tsuna didn't know if he should let him out or not, but Yoshi's next words gave him his answer.

_**'Aren't you mad that your so called 'guardians' abandoned you?"**_

Tsuna walk in front of the cell and took Yoshi's hand. When he did, a dark light engulfed both of them. He found himself standing inside the cell while Yoshi was out.

Yoshi smirked at him while waving.

_**"This is going to be fun~"**_Yoshi whispered while he open his eyes, the usual caramel eyes were replaced with cold and insane bloody crimson eyes.

~.-.~

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this chapter is short. Its just that I didn't have an idea of what to put. I hope is chapter isn't rushed or bad. I will publish the next chapter as soon as I can~

Please: Read and Review, Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


	3. Memories and Tears

**Title: **The Sky that Darkened

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Family, Hurt/Comfort, and Angst

**Summary: **His sanity was breaking the moment they turned their backs to him. He tried to remain strong for them, yet he knew they wouldn't come back to him. But the last thing that happened was the thing that broke his sanity...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

**Flashbacks**

_**'Talking in his head'**_

_**"Talking normally"**_

I want to thanks those who review, alert and favorite this story. I also want to thank my onee-chan (AnimeLuver2224) for beta-ing this and writing the fight scene~And I want to thank xX. Chu-Chan. Xx for giving me the idea of this chapter with her story 'Their Boss.'

~.-.~

As Hayato and Takeshi were walking, they went their separate ways.

When Takeshi was walking by Lambo's room, he heard someone crying inside.

He got worried, thinking that maybe an assassin went inside Lambo's room or something. When he went inside, the first thing he saw was Lambo crying on his bed.

Takeshi closed the door, and quickly went to Lambo's side.

"Are you okay, Lambo?" Takeshi asked while he pat his head.

"N-no, I-I still can't b-believed _**he **_something l-like t-that!" Lambo said while he started crying again.

Takeshi couldn't responded because he himself didn't know why Tsuna would do something like that.

He just stayed there trying to comfort Lambo.

"Everything is going to be okay," he whispered but he knew that wouldn't come true since what Tsuna did was unforgivable.

_'Tsuna, why? How could you do something like that?' _Takeshi yelled in his head, while squeeze his hand that wasn't petting Lambo head into a fist until it turn white from the pressure.

***With Hayato***

Hayato was walking until he went into the garden. The garden was big and beautiful.

_'This brings back memories about the times with_ _**him,' **_Hayato thought while he sat down on the grass.

He remembered about that one time he and Tsuna sat there.

**Flashback**

**It was a beautiful night, and Hayato was sitting on the grass with a telescope next to him. He looked to be just about 18 years old.**

**Tsuna appeared and sat next to him.**

**"What are you doing here, alone?" Tsuna asked while looking at Hayato.**

**"I am looking at the stars while also searching for UFO's!" Hayato exclaimed, excitedly.**

**Tsuna chuckled in amusement, since he knew how much Hayato liked supernatural things.**

**"Can I stay here with you?" Tsuna asked while he smiled slightly, causing Hayato to smiled brightly back at him.**

**"Of course, Juudaime!" Hayato exclaimed, happy that his Juudaime would stay with him. In the end, they both stayed there until late at night.**

**Hayato was excitedly telling Tsuna about all the things he knew. Tsuna was once in awhile making comments but he was always smiling brightly at him, happy that Hayato was so excited.**

**Flashback Done**

_'Boss, why? I believed that you would never kill someone. I thought you were someone who wouldn't be corrupted by anything, and yet, you killed someone,' _Hayato thought while gritting his teeth.

"Kufufu, what could the loyal dog been doing here?" Mukuro asked while mist appeared and he came out of it. The mist slowly quickly disappeared once he was out of it.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD!" Hayato yelled while standing up.

Mukuro twitched while he narrowed his eyes, but decided to change the subject.

"Kufufu, you must be thinking about what happened, isn't that right?" Mukuro asked, remembering what occurred. Even he, who had been through the six paths of hell, shivered at the look in Tsuna's eyes.

"Tch," Hayato said while looking at Mukuro. He then sat again on the grass while looking at the bright blue sky, but it was darkening like it was going to rain or something.

Mukuro took it as a sign that he was in fact right about it.

They didn't say anything after that.

***Back with Yoshi***

Yoshi was so happy not only because he was he out, but because he was going to spill the blood of those who hurt his precious Tsuna. He was always with Tsuna, even before his 'guardians' abandoned him. He was always with him, but it was just that Tsuna never bother to notice that since he was always paying more attention to his 'guardians.' That made Yoshi mad and jealous that Tsuna wouldn't pay attention to him, who was always there for him.

He never tried to talk to Tsuna since he was never in despair, but since _**that **_accident happened just before they abandoned Tsuna, he could talk to him. Yoshi decided to give him the advice to kill the man and when the 'guardians' abandoned him, Yoshi decided to comfort and take revenge on them for hurting Tsuna, and for taking Tsuna away from him since before. But at the same time, he was happy that he had Tsuna all to himself.

_**"I hope they're prepared for me~"**_

***Inside Yoshi's head***

Tsuna was mad and worried.

Worried because even though his guardians abandoned him, he still cared for them. He didn't want to let go of them. But at the same time, he was mad because they didn't let him explain himself when he killed that assassin. He still remember how it occur.

**Flashback**

**Tsuna was walking outside his mansion. It had a small forest that wasn't that deep, and it was a miracle that his guardians let him go out by himself. It took a lot of begging and promises that he would call any of them if anything happened for them to finally agree.**

**'I wonder when Reborn is going to come back,' Tsuna thought, but his intuition picked up on someone that was coming, and he knew it was an enemy, but it didn't say from where.**

**"I know you're there, so come out now!" Tsuna shouted while he put on his gloves and went into HDW.**

**"It seems that you discovered me," said an assassin with amusement as he jumped on a branch of tree with a gun in hand.**

**"Another assassin," Tsuna murmured while he cursed himself for being too unlucky.**

**"I've been watching you, and since I knew that you were going to come to take a walk. I decided to put bombs all around the mansion," The assassin said, smirking while he took out a remote.**

**"But how? The mansion is highly protected!" Tsuna exclaimed while he tensed. He feared that his guardians were going to die.**

**"Taking out those guards wasn't difficult," the assassin said while jumping down from the branch and landing in front of Tsuna, but still far away.**

**'Damn, that's why my intuition has been acting up,' Tsuna thought while he mentally smacked himself for his stupidity.**

**"Why don't you give yourself up and I will leave your guardians alone. But if you don't, I could always press the button," he said while he chuckled in amusement.**

**"I-I'll go with you," Tsuna said while he went out of HDW. He didn't want his guardians to get hurt.**

**"Good choice," the assassin said as he put the control in his pocket and began to walk towards Tsuna.**

**When the assassin got close enough, he hit Tsuna in the head with the gun's barrel, making some blood come out from the impact.**

**Tsuna hissed in pain as he fell down to the ground. His bangs were shadowing his he touched his wound and brought his hand in front of his face to see the blood. He felt weird when he saw the blood. Neither him nor the man noticed that Tsuna eyes were getting a crimson color in it, as the brown and red mixed in his eyes.**

**"Haha, you're so naive. When I'm done with you, your guardians are next," the assassin said, laughing with cruelty while he pointed his gun at Tsuna.**

**Tsuna raised his head, looking directly at the assassin.**

**The assassin froze in fear at seeing the color of Tsuna's eyes and the aura that came out of Tsuna's body: the aura of a killer.**

**_'You should kill him~' _A voice creepily said in a sing-song tone in Tsuna's head.**

**'W-who are you?' Tsuna asked, not knowing who was talking to him.**

**_'I'm Yoshi~" _Yoshi introduced himself while he chuckled in happiness. He was happy that _his_ precious Tsuna was finally talking to him.**

**'Who or w-what a-are you?' Tsuna asked, not noticing the still frozen assassin who seem to be hypnosis by Tsuna's eyes, but there was also the fear the assassin felt.**

**_'You'll know later on, but how about you kill that assassin~' _Yoshi said while he tried to take control but he still couldn't.**

**'B-but I don't want t-to kill h-him!" Tsuna screamed in panic in his head.**

**_'How about you let me kill him?" _Yoshi asked, willing to do anything for his Tsuna.**

**'I-I don't want to let him die,' Tsuna responded in determination.**

**_'But are you going to let him kill your guardians?" _Yoshi asked, almost saying 'guardians' in disgust, but Tsuna didn't noticed that.**

**'N-no but..." Tsuna answered, fearing for his guardians' safety.**

**_'So, how about letting me take over temporarily? It's for your guardians. I promise it won't hurt~" _Yoshi said, trying to convince him.**

**Tsuna was thinking if he should let him or not but if it was for his guardians, he would do it.**

**"O-okay." Tsuna said while he felt he was going to sleep, his eyes slowly closing. **

**When he opened them again, his eyes were a bloody crimson, but there was little caramel in it.**

**_"It seems like you were messing with __my__ Tsuna~" _Yoshi said as he went into HDW.**

**"What are you?" The assassin yelled when he got out of his shock.**

**"_Your worse nightmare,"_ Yoshi said as he charge at the assassin.**

**Flashback Done **

Tsuna sighed as he finished thinking about the past. Now, everything was a disaster. His guardians _feared_ him. He was a monster to them. But it wasn't like he wanted this. He was just listening to Yoshi.

Yoshi was right. He shouldn't have to deal with such pain anymore.

***Outside Yoshi's mind***

A gunshot was heard and Yoshi moved just in time to barely avoid a bullet. Because of his late reaction, the bullet grazed his cheek, letting out a small trail of blood slide down the side of his face.

'_**They. . . hurt you. . .'**_

Yoshi's eyes narrowed a bit, finally registering the small amount of blood on his cheek. _'It's nothing Yoshi. Just a small scratch is all,'_ Tsuna tried to assure his. . . other half? Yeah. That's what he could call him. Yoshi was his darker half, harboring all of the negative and dark emotions within himself. If Tsuna was the sane half, Yoshi represented the part of him consumed by insanity. The proof was in those bloody, crimson eyes.

'_**No. No one. No one hurts you. You are mine, and mine alone,'**_Yoshi snarled. Tsuna winced at the sheer malice within that voice.

The assassin behind Tsuna just watched with curiosity. He saw the Decimo dodge the bullet, but he didn't move after that.

All movement from the Decimo stopped, and the assassin thought now would be a good time to finish his job. He readied his gun and aimed for the Decimo's head, before abruptly stopping, as if in shock.

The aura the man was giving off was now dark, filled with negative energy and murderous intentions.

_"**So. . . You thought you could hurt **_**my****_ Tsuna, and get away with it,"_ **'Tsuna' said. Yoshi turned to face the assassin, his red eyes now narrowed. _**"I will **_**kill**_** you for that."**_

"V-Vongola Decimo! I was sent here to eliminate you! I've already planted bombs all around this mansion. One move, and your precious guardians will be blown to pieces," the assassin announced.

_"**Nice to meet you. I guess, you could say I'm Tsuna's other half, so call me Yoshi." **_Yoshi smirked at the assassin's confused expression, but his smirk only grew as ideas came into his head. _**"Oh. And go ahead and blow up the place. I couldn't care less about those damn guardians. But if you ever touch Tsuna," **_Yoshi said, his smirk turning into an evil grin. _**"Well, you've already made his beautiful face bleed. What if it leaves a permanent mark? It's only fair that I repay you, right?"**_

The assassin paled. They had never told him about this. He was told the Vongola were very friendly and overprotective of each other. And no one ever told him about Decimo's evil other half!

_"**Thinking during an assassination? How irresponsible," **_Yoshi teased from behind the man.

'_Wait! When did he-'_

The assassin coughed out blood as a gloved hand ripped through his stomach. He turned his head to face Yoshi, who was still grinning with narrowed eyes.

_"**That is for hurting Tsuna."**_

Yoshi retracted the hand a let the assassin fall to the ground. One hand went to clutch his profoundly bleeding stomach, while the other went to reach for the gun that had fallen to the ground, along with the remote that controlled the explosives that were around the mansion.

Before he knew it, a knife was flying at him, stabbing right into his outstretched hand. He cried out in pain as more blood was spilled.

_"**You're not putting up much of a fight. Are you sure you are an assassin?"**_

Yoshi pulled the knife out, and before he could move down to stab the man again, the assassin grabbed the gun and shot him in the shoulder. He winced a little but he wasn't paying attention to the pain. Oh no. One thought numbed the pain, and all he saw was red.

_"**You shot me. You shot me! This is Tsuna's body! How dare you hurt him!"**_

Before the assassin could continue his attack, the knife was brought down, stabbing his wrist. Another cry of pain resounded from hallway.

_"**I will kill you! I will tear you apart!"**_

The knife this time, began slashing at his flesh wildly. Soon, this whole body was bloodied and covered in large gashes. On the floor was a large puddle of blood from the first stomach wound, and the walls were painted more red with every slashing movement of his arm. Even though the assassin was already dead, Yoshi continued to cut him up. He wouldn't be satisfied until the assassin was unrecognizable.

Tsuna started to remember when his guardians came, and that was when Yoshi let him have control of his body again. He started to remember everything Yoshi did.

_'I don't know what to do anymore,' _Tsuna thought while he sighed.

Little did he know that, Yoshi was going to make a bloodbath occur.

~.-.~

**Author's Note: **I know that some of you wanted to see a fight between Yoshi and one of the guardians but I want to introduced all of the guardians first. The fight might be soon. I hope you'll liked this~

Please: Review and Read, Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


	4. The Confrontation

**Title:** The Sky that Darkened

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Family, Hurt/Comfort, and Angst

**Summary:** His sanity was breaking the moment they turned their backs to him. He tried to remain strong for them, yet he knew they wouldn't come back to him. But the last thing that happened was the thing that broke his sanity...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

**Flashbacks**

_**'Talking in his head'**_

_**"Talking normally"**_

Thanks to those who review, favorite, and alert this. I love ya all~~

**Announcement:** Well, Im sorry for updating so late. I've been busy with...stuff~I hope ya enjoy this~Oh, and this was beta by **Anna Snowfields~**

~.~.~

As Yoshi was leaving the Mansion he sensed that someone was looking at him from one of the rooms. He knew it was one of the 'guardians' but decided to not do anything since he didn't want to upset his precious Tsuna; he wanted to save Tsuna's so called 'guardians' for last. He wanted to tortured them until they were begging for their miserably lives. He would take pleasure hearing those screams of horror and those scared looks they would send his way. But he will also do it for his Tsuna. After all, he would do anything and everything for Tsuna.

For now, he would leave the Mansion to 'haunt' more unlucky people. And later he would come for them. They were so lucky he loved Tsuna so much that he listens to him. If not, they would already be dead. With those thoughts, he left.

A single violet eye was following Yoshi's retreating form with fear. She couldn't believe he could kill someone so easily, the images of that event replaying in her head like a movie. But what she didn't see was the color of Tsuna's eyes.

When Yoshi left, Chrome start to cry in fear;. She would never forgive him. Never. She thought he was different from the other Mafia bosses. After all, she always told him that when she saw those bosses in blood it disgusted her, it made her think they were the worse for killing people.

She was really disappointed and scared when she saw him covered in blood but it was mostly fear. She feared that he would do the same thing to her, and that gleam in his eyes was what scared her the most. He looked like he wasn't himself, like he was possessed or had gone psycho, or even both of them.

Since that day, she avoided him, never letting him try to talk to her. She just went and left her report on his desk, without saying a word to him. She knew that made him sad and bitter but to her that was his punishment for killing; even though in her opinion, he deserved worse. He would never understand how they felt. Disappointment, fear and sadness.

She wiped her tears and got out of the room. As she was walking, she bump into Ryohei. He just looked at her blankly and said a low 'sorry'. Even he who was always cheerful and screaming was now quiet and emotionless.

He was about to leave but she stopped him, he looked at her in confusion but she look at the floor in embarrassment. She need someone to talk to since her Mukuro-sama wasn't with her.

"Ryohei-san, can I talk to you for a moment?" Chrome asked, hesitating since she never actually talk to him but she need someone to talk to.

Ryohei looked at her in confusion but nodded anyways.

"C-Can we go to the kitchen?" Chrome asked while she took his hand in hers.

Ryohei nodded and let her drag him to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, they sat down on some chairs.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Ryohei asked, smiling and trying to encourage her to talk. The smiled wasn't bright like it use to be; it looked fake and hollow. That made her even more nervous.

"Well, I saw Decimo leaving the Mansion," Chrome responded quietly and slowly. She knew that many of them were traumatized by the events of seeing their boss with blood.

Ryohei stopped smiling when he heard that, his fists clenched tightly.

He hated remembering that _he_ was living with all of them, that _he_was always with them. In Ryohei's eyes he was a murder; a monster.

Only a monster could be able to look like that, only a monster could kill like that.

"Oh, him. Let him be, he's a murder. He doesn't need our pity or concern," Ryohei said with disgust.

"I wasn't worried about him. I was worry that he could hurt or...kill someone," Chrome said, her visible eyes a pool of concern.

Ryohei nodded in approval; she shouldn't feel pity towards a killer. In fact, none of them should. Tsuna had fooled them by promising that he wouldn't kill. He broke a promise and did what he said he wouldn't do. It disgusted him to think he pledged his loyalty and everything towards someone like that.

"D-Do you think he will go back to being like before?" Chrome asked, tilting her head to the side. But deep inside she knew he wouldn't.

"No. He's not a human anymore, he's a monster," Ryohei responded.

Chrome nodded in understanding. She knew that it was a silly question. After all, a monster will always be a monster.

**_*With Yoshi*_**

Yoshi finished killing a man who was drunk and tried to take advantage of his Tsuna, thinking he was a girl.

_**"How dare he try to take advantage of my Tsuna,"**_ Yoshi whispered to himself while he looked at the dead body one last time coldly, his body covered with the blood of the poor man.

_'Yoshi, it's alright. Nothing happened,'_ Tsuna said, his words comforting Yoshi slightly. He always loved to hear the voice of his Tsuna.

Yoshi didn't respond, and let his bangs fall on his crimson eyes while looking at the big forest where he found and killed the man.

When he looked at one particular tree from under his bangs, he smirked, knowing someone else was there.

He approached the tree and stood in front of it, still smirking.

_**"You better come out, or else..."**_ Yoshi threated, knowing that someone was following him throughout his journey from the Mansion.

As he said that, Hibari Kyoya materialised from the back of the tree. He hadn't attack Tsuna since he wanted to observe what he was going to do first. When he saw that the man was trying to take advantage of Tsuna, he didn't do anything since he didn't feel pity for him. In fact, he was disappointed in him (not the he would show it) and he decided not to do anything. But when he saw him killing the man, shivers of fear went through him. The aura that Tsuna was giving off was suffocating and menacing.

_**'It seems like is one of your so called 'guardians,'**_ Yoshi said to Tsuna, who flinched.

Yoshi frowned at the reaction his Tsuna had, and he noted that the cloud guardian didn't see his eyes yet. Not that he would let him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You killed a man and for that I will bite you to death," Kyoya said while he took out his tonfas. He want to bite him to death since he wanted to let his emotions out.

_'Y-Yoshi, don't fight with him now. Please, not now,'_ Tsuna pleaded. Even though he had a side that didn't care anymore, the other side still cared about his guardians.

Yoshi scowled, wanting to kill one of those annoying 'guardians'. But he knew that his Tsuna still cared about them, but not all. He could just imagine the pleading look on Tsuna's face and it made him sad, mad, and jealous that he still cared about those damn 'guardians'. But he would do it just for Tsuna.

_**"Ara ara, if I could right now, I would kill you but you're lucky he still cares about you. Because if he didn't I would have killed you on tthe spot,"**_ Yoshi sneered while turning away.

Kyoya felt distubed and confused but his expression was still emotionless.

"Tch, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're a cold-hearted and cruel monster," Kyoya said before he left, not caring if 'Tsuna' came back or not.

Yoshi attacked Kyoya from behind while hearing Tsuna plead, saying that he was already use to it and that it did not hurt him now. But he heard Tsuna crying and he didn't like that since, no one could hurt his Tsuna. No one.

Kyoya sense something coming his way and he turn in time to see 'Tsuna' running his way with his gloves stained in blood.

He barely dodge, but he noticed that 'Tsuna' had still his bangs covering part of his face, not letting Kyoya see his expression _or_his eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will bite you to death," Kyoya said before attacking as well.

Gloves and tonfas clashed together, but Yoshi had more strength, so each time they clashed, Kyoya was affected more than Yoshi.

_**"Hibari Kyoya, I will kill you,"**_ Yoshi said when he heard Tsuna cry more at the fight and at what Kyoya said before, hurt that his 'guardians' hadn't change at all.

Kyoya smirked, implying the words 'if you can'. But inside, he was scared and disgusted at the amount of blood and insanity radiating from Tsuna. But he wouldn't show it.

Yoshi saw an opening in Kyoya's stance, and with his glove he tackled him to the ground, placing his glove on Kyoya's arm. He let sky flames burn the arm more, but the sky flames didn't look normal.

**No.**

The flames were their usual orange but it was mixed with a bloody crimson flame. The crimson flame seemed to be dominating the orange, but at the same time it wasn't.

Kyoya look at Tsuna's face and saw that from behind the bangs he could practicly see the shining bloody crimson eyes. He couldn't believe that was possible and convinced himself that was just his imagination.

_'Yoshi! Please let him go, if not you will burn his entire arm!'_ Tsuna exclaimed while Kyoya hissed in pain.

Yoshi clickled his tongue but let him go, glaring at Kyoya.

_**"You're lucky this time, but I assure you there won't be a next,"**_ Yoshi said before he turned away and left.

Kyoya touched his arm, as if experimenting it, and hissed in pain while he looked at the burn. If Yoshi hadn't let go, it would have burned his entire arm. Luckily, it wasn't so bad.

But one thought was still in his head.

_'Sawada Tsunayoshi you really are a monster.'_

~.~.~

**Author's Note:** I hope it was a good chapter~Oh, and I put this: 'Tsuna' because Kyoya still doesn't know that it was Yoshi. I hope ya understand~Well that's all. Please:

Read and Review, ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


	5. Chapter 5

******Title:**The Sky that Darkened

******Rating:**T

******Genre****: **Family, Hurt/Comfort, and Angst

******Summary: **His sanity was breaking the moment they turned their backs to him. He tried to remain strong for them, yet he knew they wouldn't come back to him. But the last thing that happened was the thing that broke his sanity...

******Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

___'Thought'_

******Flashbacks**

**__****'Talking in his head'**

**__****"Talking normally"**

~.~.~

Tsuna didn't know what to do anymore. Part of him wanted to let his guardians suffer Yoshi's wrath, but his other part wanted to forgive them and not let anything happen to them. His emotions were a mess; he couldn't think straight as tears streamed down his face. He looked at the bars that prevented him from going back to the real world, and out of his conscious.

He could feel his eyes close while the tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

**__*****With Yoshi***

Yoshi could feel Tsuna's emotions and felt himself burn with jealousy, anger and blood-lust. He snarled, and looked at the darkened sky, showing it was night.

**__****"Tsuna...Why don't your just give in and let me avenge you?"** he hisses while clenching his fists. He wasn't mad at Tsuna; he was mad at his 'guardians.' Even when they did all of those things to him, part of Tsuna still cared about them. It was something he hated and almost made him want to kill those 'guardians' even more.

A wicked smirk made its way to Yoshi's lips, he just needed to convince his dear Tsuna to let him kill the 'guardians.' He would do it. He would make his dear Tsuna be consumed by the beauty of revenge and rage, and when that happened and those annoying 'guardians' were dead, he would finally be able to have his dear Tsuna all to himself.

His dark thoughts were broken when he saw something from the corner of his eyes, he knew that it wasn't one of the 'guardians,' but it was someone his dear Tsuna knew.

___**"Who's there?...Reveal yourself,"**_ he said while looking at the direction, from behind his bangs, he heard some noises and an albino came out. Yoshi eyes narrowed, knowing that it was Byakuran.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi~" Byakuran said while grinning, and in one of his hands there was a bag of marshmallows.

**__****"What do you want?"**Yoshi asked while glaring at him, yet he didn't reveal his bloody crimson eyes.

"I just wanted to come and say hi~" he said while pouting, he knew that something was wrong with 'Tsuna' since he usually wasn't rude. After all, when the future was fix, he had come and talked to Tsuna, who had forgive him.

Byakuran looked at 'Tsuna' and started to observed him. He noticed that he wasn't showing his eyes, and that made him curious.

When Yoshi noticed that, he smirked darkly, and was contemplating whether he should let him know who he really was. However, he decided to go against it since he wanted to make it more 'fun.'

**__****"Well, if that's all that you wanted, then I will be leaving,"** Yoshi said while walking away.

"Tsunayoshi, you seem different. Your attitude and way of acting...Its like you're a completely different person," he said while frowning slightly, his usual smiling face turning into one of confusion and caution.

Yoshi smirked, as he left, but not without saying. "**__****Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who knows."**

Byakuran stood there while thinking about Yoshi's words, but then he felt slightly familiar presence. He turned around only to see a ghost-like Giotto.

Giotto looked at him with an expression that gave nothing away, but deep inside, he could feel rage. Not towards Byakuran, but towards everything that was happening.

"Eh~? What could Vongola Primo be doing here~?" Byakuran smiled while eating one of his marshmallows.

"I came to tell you something and it includes Tsunayoshi." Giotto looked up at the sky with weary eyes.

~.~.~

******Author's Note:**I know it was short but that was all I could think of since I still have a writer's block. But I promise that next chapter shall be longer~Oh, and if anyone wants to talk to me or get to know me, my Facebook link is in my profile~Anyway:

Please: Read and Review~

Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD

**Beta by Era Basilisk**


End file.
